bloodbowlfandomcom-20200215-history
Necromantic Team
'The damned and the cursed do not always lurk in the forests or in the graveyards of the Old World. Sometimes they come together, forming a group to hunt those more fortunate of souls. Finding relief in crazed outbursts of terrible violence, these groups do the best they can to ease their suffering – they pop off for a nice game of Blood Bowl. Necromantic are the less strong more speedy version of the Undead team. They have immoveable Golems instead of Mummies and sacrifice two of the Ghouls for Werewolves. Both player types are great, the Golems can really tie up players and slow down cages as well as blocking paths against weaker teams. The Werewolves are more resilient than a Ghoul and are great Blitzers taking out players regardless of their armour. Amongst all the more hard hitting teams, they are probably one of the worst at caging initially. They lack either the strength or the initial hitting skills that other teams of this type have. This may prove to be a challenge to deal with as perhaps their play style may involve more of a cross over to a faster running play than a more straight forward hitting style. For beginners I don’t think they are the best team for the reasons outlined above. Along with the tricky skills the werewolves start with, I feel that they may prove somewhat too complex for a coach just starting out. Strengths: * Lots of regenerate * Cheap linemen * Wherewolves are some of the best players in the game once developed * Access to both bashing ability and speed Weaknesses: * No ball handling skills to begin with * Expensive re-rolls * Due to the large variance in speed of players they can be difficult to master for less experienced player: Description is thanks to BBtactics- Visit https://bbtactics.com/necromantic-teams/ Basic set-up guide courtesy of Fumbbl. https://fumbbl.com/help:LRB6NecromanticSetUp LRB6/CRP Starting Rosters Variation 1: 2 Flesh Golems * 1 Werewolf * 2 Flesh Golems * 2 Wights * 1 Ghoul * 5 Zombies * 3 Rerolls * Total 1000k Flesh golems skill up slowly so it's important to get them asap, plus they are your only players with STR above 3. You can only afford one wolf but that's ok as it's easier to keep him safe and skill him up until your team (and their coach) is more experienced. First purchase is usually 2nd wolf then maybe 4th RR / 2nd ghoul. Variation 2: 3 RR's, no Flesh Golems * 2 Werewolves * 2 Wights * 2 Ghouls * 5 Zombies * 3 Rerolls * Total 970k Some coaches believe the Flesh Golems are merely the best zombies one could think of, and so aren't worth their price tag; this variation maxes out all the other positionals. 30k in the bank toward first FG or 4th RR. Variation 3: 4 RR's, 1 Flesh Golem * 1 Werewolf * 1 Flesh Golem * 2 Wights * 1 Ghoul * 6 Zombies * 4 Rerolls * Total 1000k For some, anything that helps to get 4 rerolls on a starting roster is welcome. You may also want to be conservative on 'Wolves for starters - as long as you don't have much Block you wanna avoid using too much Frenzy. You still need a lot of fast Ag 3 players to have a competitive team. Variation 4: No Ghouls, 2 RR * 2 Werewolves * 2 Flesh Golems * 2 Wights * 5 Zombies * 2 Rerolls * Total 980k Flesh Golems are the core of you positional bash play. Stand Firm St 4 makes them good zoners and cagers. On the other hand Ghouls' innate fragility requires the team to protect them. Ghouls lead to worse positioning in the better case, or straight playing undermanned in the worse. The other 4 AG3 positionals should get the ball job done, and don't need to outrun the cage. Variation 5: 13 Players, 3 RR's * 2 Werewolves * 2 Wights * 9 Zombies * 3 Rerolls * Total 990k Perhaps you want to foul anything that moves and eat the brains of your enemies. This roster gives you the flexibility of high MA Ag 3 without fragile ghouls. Healthy fouling and bashing will help you survive your early games. Soon you will begin to have a few skilled zombies to support your strong wolves and wights. Ghouls develop quickly and are more of a luxury than a necessity in early games. Basic strategy guide courtesy of Fumbbl. https://fumbbl.com/help:LRB6NecromanticStrategy Necromantic teams are an interesting mix of power and scoring potential.This team is pretty much a Bashy team vs High speed teams and a speed team vs other bashers; note that the Werewolves and Ghouls must be placed so your opponent can block/foul them as little as possible. If he does he can kill them with a bit of luck, which will put your team in a bit of trouble. Strengths: The primary strength of the Necromantic team is its powerful positional players allowing the team the choice of a speed based game or a power based game. Weaknesses: Ghouls don't have Regen and are quite expensive, so their death can put a big dent in the team's ability to play its next matches. Strategy:(by Wreckage) Necros have overall only six players who have ag3 and are fast enough to handle the ball properly. Therefore a lot of effort should be taken not to lose them. The zombies prove here to be an excellent addition to the team. Their low price and their relatively high endurance makes them excellent man markers and draws attention away from the more valuable players. If you play with flesh golems you will usually want to use them as man markers in key positions at the sides in addition to the zombies to reduce the opponents moving range to a maximum. Whether to use man marking should be decided by, among other tactical questions, your player count and whether or not you can afford to get a couple of zombies ko'd. Offense: As with all teams you rather wanna play it slow most of the time. The zombies are too slow to make a quick run to the end zone and you will not want to have all your positionals flanking one cage because if your cage gets surrounded you have no available positional to play the ball to. If you move your cage, move it at the speed of the zombies and take care that one of two flanks are coverd by one of the slow ones. The key players can be used to cover the flanks that are harder to reach. Keep in mind that three squares into the opponent half are already enough for werewolves to score. Ghouls need four squares. Use that to hold a scoring option open for yourself at any time it pleases you. Defense: zombies can create a lot of pressure and the positionals can be used to dive in and make blitz attempts on the ballcarrier.Be carefull not to burn your positionals due to man marking.